


Backwoods

by Akinsrobo



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kinda, M/M, Other, Slasher, Slow Burn, romance tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinsrobo/pseuds/Akinsrobo
Summary: Moving into a new home in the rural south you never thought you would find love. Let alone a love that has a bloody history.





	1. Moving In

The sun hung low in the sky as the light slowly faded from the day. You sat on the steps to your new home wiping the sweat from your upper lip. You took a deep breath as you thought over the day, proud of the work you had accomplished in such a short time.

You had only just arrived that morning and you alone had managed to carry in all the boxes and unpack enough to make your bed and have something real to eat. Not another microwaved meal that always left you feeling a little sick.

You shuddered recalling your breakfast from that morning doing your best to repress that memory. Pushing yourself to your feet you stepped back into your house locking the front door behind you the creak of the screen door swinging behind you was something you couldn't tell if you loved or hated yet.

Making your way into the kitchen you turned on the small radio on the counter your only entertainment till the moving truck arrived in a few days with your tv and furniture.

You smiled as you picked up a rock station, thankfully something other than the very prevalent country. Though you were in Texas it was to be expected albeit stereotypical.

You began to tear open the boxes around labeled various things like Kitchen stuff, Silverware, etc.

Placing your pots and pans away in their freshly cleaned shelving you thought about the small town you now resided in. It was a breath of fresh air to you not having to look out your window and see houses on houses. Be able to go outside without having someone watching you or trying to talk to you.

You were never a social butterfly so this isolated farm life was a dream to you. A distant roar made you pause glancing around before looking to the radio. Fiddling with the dial about the roar seemed to disappear though you swore for a second there it wasn't the radio at all.

Returning to your unpacking you paid it no mind until a loud howl of pain had you leap in fear. The plate in your hand shattered on the floor forgotten as you scrambled to your bag pulling out your hand gun. You only had a few bullets but it was better than nothing, you decided as you flicked on your back porches light the yard flooding in the yellow glow.

You could see your barn door was wide open the goats that had come with the property fled from the shelter all but sprinting to the woods.

Another scream and you couldn't stand by your instincts kicking in as you went to save whomever was in your barn. You were confident enough in your abilities to defend yourself should it come to that and if not, you could at least run to your car.

You clutched your gun in both hands as you stepped into the barn only realizing how dark it was after you had stepped inside.

You were so silent you thought you had stopped breathing for a moment. Your hearing strained to pick up on any kind of movement as you hugged the sides of the barn. You froze suddenly hearing someone moving as a dark figure stomped out from a stall a metal rob in hand as it walked up to something on the floor.

Reeling back the figure began to beat down on the, now obvious, person curled up on the floor. They moaned and yelped in agony as they were beat the metal making a sickening sound as it clearly had to break bones.

Stepping forward you grit your teeth as you wielded your weapon.

"Stop or Ill shoot!" You yelled sounding much less powerful than you has wished. The person stopped turning to face you.

They suddenly ran at you leaving you no choice but to fire dropping the person with two loud blasts from the gun.

Adrenaline coursed through your body as you approached the crumpled body of the attacker. You kicked the rod away before making sure they weren't getting back up.

Once positive you were safe you turned your attention on the large man on the floor of your barn entirely unconscious.

You don't know how you managed the strength to lift the behemoth of a man but you did. With his arm wrapped around your shoulder you half carried half dragged him to the house dumping him on the hall floor as you locked the door and ran for the phone.

You hardly had time to catch your breath as your brain ran on auto pilot. Your medical training slowly came back to you as you tucked the phone between your ear and shoulder. Frantically pulling out every first aid kit you owned before turning to the man currently bleeding out in your hall way.

Everything from this point on was a blur to you. You don't even remember calling the police or if they ever showed up. You were so high from your adrenaline rush and paranoia of a second attacker you could hardly breath.

To stop the flow of your anxiety you threw yourself into watching over the man. You had managed to get him on the couch, stripping him down to just his under shirt and slacks as you patched him up.

You hesitated to care for his face though, as it was... Covered in a grotesque mask. 

You couldn't tell if It was fake or real or what. Though you were unsettled none the less.

Soon enough, you found yourself siting at your kitchen table at the wee hours of the morning cradling a cup of coffee. This was not how you wanted your first night at this place to go. It was supposed to be a new start for you. Specifically, a good one. Though instead you were now caught up in some mess you had no knowledge about. 

With a heavy sigh, you let your head rest against the table staring into the living room at where the man was asleep snoring now. His chest rose and fell steadily which was a good sign. He would even mumble occasionally, it was completely nonsense though it was something at least. 

The soft lull of the radio paired with the mans snores slowly over took your tired mind. You felt your head lay down into your arms as the white noise lulled you to sleep, the coffee growing cold before you.


	2. Bad Dream

You woke with a start feeling someone shaking you firmly. Blinking rapidly, you rubbed your eyes to see the man standing next to you. He smiled at you shyly stepping back to tug at his finger nervously.

"Oh sorry, I must've fallen asleep. Is there anything I can get you? Are you feeling alright?" You asked standing slowly as you reached down to grab your mug.

He mumbled incoherently as you set your dish in the sink glancing back to him. You could tell immediately he had troubles speaking so you just smiled sweetly at him to calm him.

"Do you have anyone you can call to tell them your okay?" He nodded eagerly in response to this.

"Phones on the wall by the front door. Ill whip something up to eat while you take care of that." He nodded again and walked off as you dug out a bottle of shake and bake.

At this point you refused to let your self think of the situation you were in just wanting to make sure this poor guy got home. You went on auto pilot as you cooked up some pancakes adding the broken pieces of a Hershey bar to a few.

You had just plated a few when the man walked back in smiling at you a bit more confidently now.

"You get in touch with your people?"

He nodded happily as you motioned for him to sit sliding a plate in front of him.

"Haven't got anything to drink other than tap water so I hope that's okay."

He nodded once more picking at the food.

'oh my goodness is he shy about everything. His appearance would have one think otherwise.' You thought to yourself as you set your own spot up though realizing he really wasn't going to eat in front of you, excused yourself giving him the opportunity to do so.

You simply walked into the living room and move some boxes into your bedroom wasting time before returning to the kitchen to see he had eaten almost half the stack.

"So, would it be rude of me to ask your name?" you asked innocently enough as you dug into your own, slightly cold, breakfast

He hesitated a moment before shaking his head.

You watched him and waited as he glanced around. Reaching behind him he was easily able to reach the pen and note pad you had left on the counter having made a list of everything you needed to buy for the house.

At the bottom of the list in very poor hand writing read 'Thomas Hewitt'

"Thomas, its nice to meet you Thomas." You smiled at him warmly and he let out a soft laugh as you in turn told him your own name.

He nodded and little to your knowledge he committed your name to heart.

Thomas had never known an outsider could be so kind. You had gone out of your way to help him. Even his family was surprised when they picked up to here him babbling excitedly doing his best to explain he was next door at their neighbors.

They were taking their time to come get him thankfully as now that he was sat here talking to you, he didn't want to go yet. Thomas wanted to learn more about you as you asked him questions, he wanted to ask you as well.

You both conversed for a sizable amount of time Thomas getting a few genuine laughs from you before there was a firm knock at the door.

Thomas stood and joined you at the door. Pulling it open you found an older man in a police uniform standing there. He glanced between you and Thomas before smiling at you politely.

"Morning ma'am. So sorry to hear what happened last night, though Mrs.Hewitt sends her thanks for taking care of her son." He said as you read his badge.

'officer Hyott huh'

You nodded saying there is no need to thank you. It was the right thing to do.

Though as Hyott turned to leave you held up your hands to stop him.

"I hate to ask but could you come and check my barn with me? I don't wanna go out there and get like ambushed or something."

Hyott nodded leading the way as the three of you walked around the side of the house to your barn. Hyott went in first and you followed at a distance with Thomas close at your side, your arms brushing occasionally. You were a bit happy he was so near as you were more than happy to leap behind the large man should something attack you.

Walking over to where you found Thomas you could see the trail in the dirt floor from where you had pulled him inside though the spot where the body of the attacker should be was empty. There wasn't even any blood.

"You said you fired two shots correct." Hyott asked looking around at the barn walls as you nodded astonished. You were a few feet from him there was no way you missed.

"Well, it seems you have a ghost miss. No body and no bullet holes." Hyott commented as he kicked at the dirt though it did little.

"I'm sure you just missed and the bullet bounced off some of that scrap metal back there. The noise was probably enough to scare the guy into giving up." Hyott reassured you though you weren't entirely convinced.

None the less you nodded staring at the spot on the ground as Hyott strode back to his car saying something into his walkie-talkie. Thomas grumbled to you and you shrugged it off walking with him to the front porch.

Stepping up onto the porch you looked at Thomas now at equal height to him. He mumbled worriedly his eyes speaking volumes and you could guess he was asking if you would be alright.

"I'll be fine Thomas thanks for asking." He nodded though he hesitated to walk to the car as If he wanted to say something more yet couldn't.

"Well, if you would ever like to talk under more normal circumstances your welcome to stop by for a visit." You announced and he lit up smiling as he nodded enthusiastically before waving farewell to you.

You waved him and Hyott off before stepping back inside your house the smell of pancakes still lingering.

You took a deep breath closing your eyes and coming to the executive decision that it would be best to just forget about the attacker in the barn for now. If not, you had no choice but to return to your old home and give up on your dream here.

Steeling your determination, you grabbed the radio setting it in the living room and cranked it up to full volume as you set out to get some work done.

The moving truck should be there tomorrow and you wouldn't be able to bring any of it in with all these boxes.


	3. Little bit of Love

Thomas couldn't stop thinking about you. Even as he was scolded by Luda mae his mind wandered to you. He had faint memories of when you were treating him on the couch as your delicate fingers worked over him.

He tried to lose himself in his work, though he found himself day dreaming. The rest of that day and the next thoughts of you plagued him and even his family were beginning to catch on.

Luda caught Thomas in one of his day dreams as he meekly washed off a knife. She could tell immediately what was going on in the man's head even if he hadn't realized it yet himself.

Giving Thomas a bit of a nudge in the right direction. Luda put together a basket of baked goods she had made and some extra goodies. While Hyott and Monty may want to keep Thomas locked up for the rest of his days. Luda has the faintest glimmer of hope that he may just find someone to be there for him when everyone else will have to leave.

Handing Thomas the basket Luda sent him on his way to your house with high hopes and her fingers crossed. She cared not for outsiders but her options were running low and these expectations of hers were becoming to unrealistic.

She would not live forever and when she died, she wanted to make sure Thomas would be well off with someone who could look after him and in return he could protect them.

With a sigh of acceptance, she let Thomas head out after the girl next door.

You were stood in your living room a sweaty mess. The movers brought you your furniture late last night so now you were struggling to try to move things around. You didn't realize how heavy your couch was until now as you failed to slide it into place.

Just as you were about to give up hope there was a knock at your door.

Glancing at the clock you saw it was almost four so no one was scheduled to stop by. Standing on your tip toes you glanced out your peep hole to see Thomas standing there with a basket in his arms. A bouquet of wild flowers resting on top.

You couldn't help but smile as you opened the door and saw him just light up.

"Afternoon." You greeted motioning for him to come in.

You both stepped into your kitchen having to dance around the furniture in your way.

You couldn't help the excitement as you put your flowers in a vase placing them in the center of the table. Thomas could see your joyful mood as he smiled at you laughing happily as he helped you unpack the basket explain what each container was to the best of his ability. You didn't know Luda was such a prolific baker, you would have to make her something in return. You tucked away the much-needed food into your fridge very much wanting to try some of her cakes right then.

Though as you stood Thomas pointed to the large sofa stuck in your hallway.

"Yeah I'm not strong enough to push it into the-" You hadn't finished your sentence when Thomas took over easily shoving the couch into place even scooting the end tables into place for you.

"Wow wish you were here yesterday." You joked grateful for his help.

Thomas pointed to the hall seeing the various things they needed to be moved.

"Yeah still gotta lotta unpacking huh." Thomas shook his head picking up a lamp and placing it on the side table as an 'example' of what he was asking.

"Oh! You want to help?" You corrected your self and he nodded in response patting your bed frame which was leaned against the wall.

"Well, you can if you want but don't feel like you got to." It was too late. Thomas had your head board in one hand and the foot in the other as he motioned for you to lead the way.

"Welp, bedrooms the last door on the right." You informed as you followed him up the stairs carrying the extra bits and bobs that was needed to put together the bed frame.

Thomas was actually really good at putting together furniture. You didn't know why or how but he had your bed together in minutes while you struggled to even find the directions.

Your entire living room and kitchen were set up before the sun had set.

Flopping onto the couch you let out an exaggerated sigh as Thomas flattened some empty boxes crushing them underfoot.

"I'm dying, I'm never moving again." You announced earning a chuckle as Thomas piled up your cardboard.

Seeing as it was getting dark outside Thomas made it clear that he was going to head home. You nodded and he patted your leg giving you a thumbs up before heading out locking the door behind him.

He didn't care that he had just helped you unpack all afternoon. Just that you didn't shudder at his appearance and didn't question his mask made him adore you.

Something deep within him told him that it was you, it was always you and its only you. Thomas strolled home slowly walking through the woods that connected his home to yours.

Dragging his feet he thought of things to say to you to make you happy. Maybe you liked compliments, he liked compliments so you most likely did. He should talk to Luda first though he doesn't want to upset you. He wanted to impress you. Make you like him like he liked you.

Sighing to himself Thomas walked inside and dragged his feet to the heavy metal door that lead to the basement.

He let his hand hang on the handle for a moment contemplating on going to the barn to star gaze instead. That always helped him clear his head when he was thinking too much. And he was certainly thinking too much as he was planning out things to do with you weeks from now.

Shaking himself Thomas slid the door open yelling in surprise when he was thrown aside by something slamming into his shoulder.

He watched in horror as yet another victim sprinted from the house flying out the front door. 

He could hear Monty yelling behind him as Thomas sprinted after the escapee. Hyott was already in his car attempting to drive around to cut the guy off though as Thomas gained on the guy he realized where they were heading. 

He was headed right towards your house. At this rate he would be in your back yard before Thomas could get him. The fear of this guy breaking into your home and hurting you drove him to go faster. Though it wasn't enough. 

Bursting free of the cover of the forest Thomas tackled the man to the ground in your backyard muffling his screams by driving his face into the dirt. 

With a knee in the center of his back Thomas wrapped his hands around the mans throat and squeezed until the man simply stopped moving. 

Thomas stood quickly knowing that at any moment you could peak your head out here and everything for him would be ruined. 

Throwing the man over his shoulder Thomas lumbered back to his house a tangle of emotions building in his chest. He said nothing to any one as they stared at him the rage radiating off of him deterring them. 

Though Hyott as clueless as ever had the audacity to shove Thomas blaming him for the man escaping when he had no idea there was even any one down there. 

Dropping the body with a sickening thud on the floor Thomas loomed over Hyott feeling anger bubbling in his chest. Before he could do something rash Luda broke them up telling them to turn in for the night crisis averted. 

Thomas stomped down stairs slamming the metal door so hard it rang like a bell. 

Little did Thomas know, he had not gone unnoticed that night.


	4. Sunflowers

After staying up all night you ended up falling asleep on the couch curled up with a blanket you had stolen off your guest bed.

Groggily laying on your couch, you scrolled through your phone just looking at random pictures when there was a knock at the door.

Rolling over you landed on all fours before pushing yourself to your feet. Wrapping your blanket around your shoulders you meandered to the door swinging it open to see Thomas standing there with a bundle of sunflowers picked fresh from the Hewitt's field.

You couldn't help the smile on your face as Thomas babbled happily seeing you stood sleepily before him.

Letting in the large man he set the sunflowers carefully in your kitchen before joining you on the couch seeing you were very much content on having a lazy day in.

Thomas sat on the opposite end of the couch shyly. He wasn't sure if you were okay with him being cuddly with you as he so wanted to in that moment. Seeing you wrapped up so cutely in that oversized blanket made him want to scoop you up and kiss your sweet lips.

Thomas flushed instantly as he realized he had been staring at you and you in turn stared right back at him seeming not to care.

You flicked through the tv as Thomas dozed off beside you his shoes removed and then tossed half heartedly out of the way as he relaxed getting comfy on the couch beside you.

Despite it being not even noon yet Thomas could feel himself nodding off due to the soft and cozy mood you had set. Seeing Thomas was about to doze off you watched smiling as his eyes slowly closed and he sank into the cushion of the couch.

You had never seen him asleep before so when he started to snow softly your heart patterned excitedly at the sweetness of it all.

The sun was low in the sky when Thomas finally came to looking around confused for a moment as he remembered where he was.

He hadn't thought he had been out that long as he stood finding you were in the kitchen eating.

Thomas sat at the table next to you picking at the food in the plate slid in front of him as you wandered off.   
When you returned you were in your bed clothes and carrying a few spare blankets.

"Since it's so late I thought i should offer to let you stay the night. Wouldn't want you gettin lost on the way home now would we." You laughed and Thomas sat up excitedly.

He hadn't known you that long and thought you would be much colder to him than you had seeing as you met under odd circumstances.

Though being the only person out here in these backwoods you consider a friend it was easy to let Thomas spend the night.

You motioned for him to follow you upstairs throwing open the door to a small little bedroom with a large queen-sized bed pushed off to the side. The room was a soft blue and all the decor was themed accordingly.

Thomas quite liked the room. Though to be honest he would much prefer to see yours. Spend the night there, with you.

You pushed past Thomas stepping into the room where he would be staying setting the blankets on the bed as Thomas came in looking around curiously.

"Make yourself comfy, I'm going to go and make myself a little bedtime snack. I'll leave some out on the table for ya if ya want." You explained already heading off leaving Thomas to sit on the bed running his hands over the soft over stuffed comforter.

"Oh, there should be extra clothes in the dresser that will probably fit you by the way." You said poking your head back in the room as Thomas smiled shyly nodding.

Your footsteps disappeared down the hall leaving Thomas in your guest bedroom picking up a soft blue teddy bear that had been placed on the night stand.

Squeezing its hand, a quiet lullaby played as Thomas laughed at the odd theme of the room.

It was about one in the morning when Thomas woke up tangled in the many blankets of the bed. It was a good thing he had so many blankets though, as when he tossed them aside and stepped towards the door, he realized how cold the house got at night the hard wood floors icy on his bare feet.

Stepping into the hall Thomas made his way downstairs careful not to let the stairs squeak should you be able to hear them upstairs. Though once his feet hit the landing Thomas slowed seeing a form curled up on the couch wrapped tightly in a quilted blanket.

The blanket rose and fell softly with each of your soft breaths. Walking up to you Thomas couldn't help but smile seeing your sleeping face half hidden in the blanket.

Feeling the cold air nipping at his own bare arms, Thomas knew you shouldn't stay down here as it was even worse than upstairs. Carefully pulling you into his arms. He lifted you up blanket and all stepping carefully back up the stairs to your room.

Your door was left open to your room making it easy for Thomas to step inside with you in his arms.

Setting in your bed, Thomas tugged back the covers before moving to pull them over you. As his hand come to adjust the blankets around your shoulders, he felt something grab the cuff of his shirt.

You held onto his shirt looking up at him through half lidded eyes.

"Mind staying in here?" You asked your voice hardly a whisper. Thomas nodded nervously as he let you tug him down into the bed next to you.

You sighed contently as Thomas wrapped you in his arms holding you close loving how warm he was as you rested your head on his chest.

You had never been one to sleep well alone anyways, you thought as you heard the steady beat of Thomas' heart fluttering excitedly. You fell asleep smiling as Thomas ran his fingers idly through your hair.

Thomas stayed awake for a bit longer not wanting to forget this moment, a dream come true for him. His family had always told him outsiders were bad, cruel, and everything else. Yet here you where, proving everything wrong as he fell madly in love with you.

Hugging you closer Thomas happily dozed off dreaming of him and you.


	5. Waking Nightmare

Thomas woke up alone, the bed beside him cold as he looked around for you to find you not even in the room. 

Scratching his bare chest he found his under shirt and button up to also be missing. Glancing to the floor next to the bed he found his button up but his under shirt was no where to be seen. 

In the warm light of the late morning. Thomas lumbered to his feet scooping up his shirt sleepily as he stumbled from the bed room to look for you. His heart feeling light and happy at the thought of seeing you that morning. 

Though as Thomas stepped down stairs. Instead of the usual light step and happy hum of a tune he found you hunched over the kitchen table looking shattered and shaken. 

As Thomas stepped into the door way you visibly jolted away from him clutching his under shirt in your hands. Assuming you were embarrassed you had been caught with his shirt Thomas simply chuckled and stepped closer to you only for you to snap at him. 

Taken aback Thomas looked to your face to find your eyes watery and frantic as they darted all over him. Afraid. You were afraid. Why? What had he done?

Thomas mumbled nervously as he reached out towards you wanting to comfort you in your distressed state only for you to jump up from your seat and flee to the other side of the kitchen. 

"Did you think you could just lie to me and I would never find out!" You screamed wadding up his shirt and throwing it at him hitting him square in the chest. 

Confused Thomas unfurled the shirt and his eyes went wide to find blood still splattered on it staining the front of it. 

"I read the newspaper Thomas I know people go missing out here. I know its no coincidence you were here that first night or the other one for that matter!" 

Thomas was shocked. Just when he thought he had it all laid out for him it came shattering down around him in an instant. As it always does. 

"Don't act like you don't know! I saw you the other night in my yard! You killed that man! Killed him!" You screamed through choking sobs fat tears streaming down your cheeks staining them with your pained emotions. 

"I couldn't believe it. I can't believe you could be so cruel Thomas." You cried softly wiping harshly at your eyes with the back of your hand. 

Fear ran cold through his body as his mind grew frantic for a way to fix this. He couldnt lose you. Not now, not when he cared so deeply for you. 

Not knowing what to do and afraid he might lose you forever. Thomas simply did what he thought was right. 

He confessed. 

He told you everything. What his family had done. How they had basically taken over the town with it all. How he only did it to protect his family. How he wished you could look past it all to see that he was protecting you. That those men would have killed you without thought in order for themselves to survive. 

You slowly began to stop crying as you listened to him. The fact that you could even decipher woulds from his frantic cries and grunts meant something to the both of you. 

You had both grown extremely close to each other and you were too far gone to turn back. 

Sniffling softly you let Thomas step closer before pulling you into a tight hug. His large hand rubbed at your back soothingly. Despite his hands being the same that took the lives of others. They calmed you greatly. Hearing his rapid heart rate slow as you both held one another calming yourselves. 

"I need some time." You said quietly pushing away the large man. "This is a lot and i need to think things over." 

Thomas nodded understandingly. Collecting his things he let himself out leaving you to collect yourself and question your morals.


	6. A dark road ahead

Thomas had never felt this way before. His heart was breaking worse than ever before. His hands struggled to grasp at the steering wheel of the old Hewitt truck. It swayed back and forth on the dirt road as Thomas struggled to get a hold of himself. 

He was convinced you wanted nothing to do with him. That he was a monster and vile being not even fit to call human any longer. 

Everything horrible thing he had ever been called or told began to resurface as he was forced to pull over as his breathing became short and labored. He was hyperventilating. The cabin of the truck was suddenly far too small and he felt like he was suffocating. 

Throwing open the door to the truck Thomas stumbled out and gasped for air as he wandered from the truck wanting to escape from this world. Escape from this pain. 

Unable the sudden wave a raw emotions clawing their way out of him. Thomas let out a horrible roar of everything he had pent up over the years. It was all coming undone for you. He was spiraling and he couldnt stop it now. 

Collapsing to his knees Thomas no longer held back as tears streamed from his eyes staining his cheeks under his mask. His mind was a mess and he couldnt think. He just wanted to be happy. All he ever wanted was to be happy. 

The sun had began to set when Mrs Hewitt began to worry. With Thomas no where to be found and the truck still not home she knew something was wrong. 

He had always told her in some way or another if he was going t stay out or stay over at the neighbors place. Seeing no other option Mrs Hewitt dragged Hyott out of his room and the two started their search driving along the main road hoping for some clue as to where he vanished to. 

With daylight fading and no sign of her son, Mrs Hewitt was forced to return home to a long and sleepless night. She hadn't a clue what might have happened to him but the worst plagued her mind. 

Seeing no other option she opted to call you the next morning praying you knew something of his whereabouts. 

The morning didn't come soon enough for Mrs Hewitt as she had the ringer in hand at the first sign of dawn. 

You hadn't slept well that night either feeling so torn and emotionally drained from everything. You hated to admit it but you cared deeply for Thomas. You just wished you could go back and unseen what you had, live in peaceful ignorance of his sickening hobbies. 

The phones shrill ring startled you terribly. Still recovering from the sudden surprise you quietly answer the phone only for Mrs Hewitt's voice to answer you. 

Confused and a bit worried at first you listened to her tale of what had happened the night before and how Thomas had still yet to return. 

You gulped nervously as the same thoughts that had plagued Mrs Hewitt now infected you. 

You admitted you had not seen him or heard from him after he left the previous morning. 

Thanking you for your help Mrs Hewitt quickly hung up the phone as she readied to go out to search again praying the worst had yet to happen. 

You didn't hesitant for a moment as you hang up and the phone and ran upstairs. You hastily dressed your self in the previous days clothes as you rushed out to begin your own search for the missing man.


	7. Light at the end of the tunnel

In the wee hours of the morning you prowled the dirt roads connecting your two homes in search of the missing man. You couldnt help but be worried for him, who knows what may have happened to him that made him disappear.

Swallowing nervously you pulled into the back roads that connected your two homes. Often vacant due to the dense and overgrown forest, you were startled to turn a blind corner and find the Hewitt truck left abandoned and stalled out on the side of the road.

Jumping from your car you quickly picked up on Thomas' trail. Snapped branches and disturbed leaf litter left you a perfect trail to where ever he wandered off to. Without hesitation you followed after the trail laid out before you in search of him. 

The forest was eerily dense a thick fog hanging in the cool morning air through the trunks of the trees. Vision clouded by the ever thickening fog you paused often convinced a looming shadow held the man you were looking for.

You began to grow desperate as your trail grew cold and you yourself became lost looking around for any sign of where he may have gone or where you had come from.

"Thomas? Thomas!" You called out yelling into the silence of the forest. Your only response was the chatter of birds and the rustle of leaves.

Committing to a course you set off in a direction you believed he had been headed and soon enough the woods began to thin revealing a hill which up-sloped to an ancient looking willow tree. It large blooming branches covered the top of the hill protecting it from the fog fluttering about it.

Curious, you approached the hill only to make out a large shape slumped against the trunk of the tree. Heart racing, you ran up the hill, legs a fire as you stumbled to a halt feet from the slumbering man.

Glancing behind you now atop the hill, you looked out upon a fog filled waste land everything in the valley below shroud in a cloud of mystery.

You were now faced with the reality of you fate. Doomed to care for the man behind you. Though in all honestly you would not considered yourself doomed, if anything you were grateful to have met Thomas. Memories of your time spent together laughing, talking, and simply enjoying the others presence. It was enough for you both to be happy.

You let out a slow breath, before taking a deep inhale of the cool morning air as you turned to face Thomas. Still slumbering peacefully underneath the tree, perfectly fine.

Moving to stand at his side you silently lowered yourself to the ground beside him. Looking him over now in the glow of the rising dawn. You were somewhat captivated by the odd beauty he held. A new and different kind of handsome. Yours eyes wandered as did your mind as everything he had done came rushing back to you threatening to overwhelm you.

Though instead of pushing these thoughts aside as you had done the night before, you faced the reality of what he had done knowing within you the abhorrent nature of it. And you accepted it. And you accepted him.

You hesitantly reached out to shake his shoulder, your fingertips hovered over the rough flannel of his shirt as you had a momentary doubt. There would be no going back if you awoke him, you wouldn't be able to turn him away. This was your point of no return.

Your finger tips were a hair width away from his shoulder as you once more looked over the figure of Thomas sleeping in the dappled light cast by the large bows of the tree that swayed over head. Dark brown locks of hair fell over face hiding his eyes from sight. The soft curls flutter with each of his exhales.

With a final breath you placed your hand on his shoulder gently shaking him awake watching as he slowly came to before bolting up with a startled look, glancing around before his eyes finally settled on you.

You could see he had been crying, the red and watery eyes were a trait you shared as you both seemed to be torn over your current lots in life. Thomas' stared deeply into your eyes his brown ones burned with adoration.

Thomas' hand sneaked forward trembling horribly from fear as he reached for your own pressed out in front of you. Lifting your hand You met Thomas' own letting him take hold dwarfing you in his much larger hand. His thumb brushed softly over your knuckles as he let out a shaky breath.

Thomas stared at you his eyes intense as he struggled to hold your gaze. His eyes began to water in a mix of frustration and emotional distress as he struggled to make out what he wished to tell you. His voice cracked and squeaked form the strain as he held your hand just a bit tighter.

"I-I " He stuttered voice straining somewhat gruesomely from the effort he put forth as he was seemingly forcing the words from himself.

"I'm sorry" He squeaked out it seeming to spill from his lips as he looked at you with pleading eyes.

You were shocked to say the least. Sure you hadn't known him long, though in that time you had never heard a single coherent coherent word come from him. Until now, as he stared down on you with eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"I forgive you Thomas." You said softly, your voice hardly a whisper above the rising bird song around you.

Thomas pulled you into a tight embrace practically crushing you against him. He smelled sweet of the flowering tree he had been hidden under. You dissolved into the comfort brought from his touch pressing deeper into the hug.

This tender moment was sadly short lived as it was not long until you could hear the distant shouts of Hyott and Ma calling out for the both of you. Thomas sighed quietly as he held onto you desperately for a final passing moment. Giving you a final squeeze the two of you stood making your down into the clearing at the bottom of the hill. With the fog dissipating it revealed a vast field of wild flowers that had a heavenly scent. 

As you both walked to the edge of the field Thomas took your hand into his own leading the way as you both carefully made your way home. Hyott was the first to greet you both with a rude remark before turning on heel and leading you all back to the main road. 

Hyott and Ma were already preparing to leave as Thomas walked you to your car opening the door for you as you scooted inside. 

"I'll see you later Thomas..." You smiled sweetly and he nodded excitedly already stumbling away to get in his truck wanting to hurry home. Thomas wanted to spend time with you though he knew he couldnt do it in this state.

Going your separate ways for the moment you found your way home and calmed yourself after an eventful morning. Things would be different from then on you knew it, though you could already tell it would be a good change. The sound of old brakes rattling in the drive way outside alerted you to the arrival of Thomas. You weren't surprised at all that his first instinct was to come and see you. It was endearing really. Though as you opened the door you had not been expecting a large bouquet of roses and sunflowers. Memories of the past times he had brought you such a gift came back to you and a happiness filled you as Thomas followed you inside. 

Placing the flowers in an old vase you focused on centering them on the table while Thomas snacked on something he had found in your cupboard. You could get used to a life like this, the quiet life simply enjoying each day as it came and went with someone you loved.


End file.
